Forum:Accidentally getting an overpowered sniper?
So I was playing Borderlands (Obviously lol) and I went to Skag Gully, and I went the path to get the seeds for TK Baha (I didn't know until a while after) at around level 9, and managed to be maimed by all the elder and adult and spitter skags, and after I killed Scar, I got this OP Sniper The PPZ liquid sniper (Really high damage, around 134, really good accuracy, GREAT RoF, and I have still been using it since that level. I am now level 16, and it is still about a 2 shot kill to regular enemies! Is this randomly generated, or is it always there and I got ahead of myself? Also, it was like a liquid sniper thing it said. It says the level requirement is level 19, but it had less power, only in the hundreds, and no level requirement. Did I jut get EXTREMELY lucky? (I play as Mordecai. He is awesome.) TheManOfIron(Wanna talk?) 03:43, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like you got a good drop from Skar, and more importantly, one that fits your playstyle. There are a lot of factors that can affect how a weapon turns out, so it's fairly common to find yourself using weapons that are fairly beneath your level, since you'll often have top-quality, lower-level weapons that beat the low-quality, higher-level ones you're finding. As you level up, you'll find it's less and less useful and you'll have a new favorite gun that totally blows it out of the water, but the real way to gauge a weapon's quality is how well it serves you, not how well it stacks up against other weapons later on. So yes, it sounds like you got quite a nice gun - I'm a big fan of high-accuracy liquid snipers because of their high rate of fire, and I have used a few of them far beyond their weapon level. Some other weapons to keep an eye out for in the early game and beyond are Pestilential Defilers, Hellfires, Volcanoes, Mashers, scoped, high-accuracy (70+) shotguns, and Double Anarchies - I sold at least one of each of those off before I realized what gems they were. - FatDragon A Lvl 9 Sniper with 134 Damage is not unusual. You will have to post the exact stats for us to make a real judgement. What's "really good accuracy" and "GREAT RoF" to you may not be to others. Confusing - how can something have a level requirement of 19 but also no level requirement??? -- MeMadeIt 04:16, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I know I've had weapons read as lvl 40something in inventory only to read as lvl 33 when actually equipped, no idea on that tho 06:41, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : This is a glitch. Originally, there were going to be bonuses that let you use higher level weapons at lower levels. The feature was eliminated from the final version but some of the code survived. It's this vestigial code that causing what you're seeing when a weapon in your inventory is, say, Lvl 50 but when equipped shows up as, say, Lvl 46. -- MeMadeIt 09:17, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : I get what the OP is saying. He is obviously a brand new player and having started with Mord, as I did, that first liqiud, or any other semi-auto sniper that you find after having only seen standard snipers, like that horrible starter weapon seems like a REALLY good find. I had a similar experience on my first time playing on findind a fairly high quality panecea shield at about L6 that I kept using till way into the 20's as I didn't find anything that I concidered to be better. I can see how a 2.1 can seem a great ROF when you are only used to seeing 0.6 or 0.8 ROF for snipers. Just imagine how he'll feel when he finds a dahl penetrator with around 4.6 ROF! I know I had fun with it when I first found it, but boy did it eat through ammo. But anyway, to the OP, It is just a really good find. But soon you will start to find that particular gun less usefull and shoulf keep an eye out for a higher level version. oh, and have fun with your Mord, I know I did! TheDataAngel 09:34, September 13, 2010 (UTC) The accuracy was about 98 (No joke) and the RoF was about 3. TheManOfIron(Wanna talk?) 22:39, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, BTW I am now around level 20 and I finally got rid of it. It was hard, I won't lie, but its the best thing to do. TheManOfIron(Wanna talk?) 22:42, September 13, 2010 (UTC) That's a shame. Because the weapon as you described is not possible. That's why we asked for the exact stats but now you have the convenient excuse that you can't cuz you no longer have it. A Lvl 9 PPZ liquid sniper cannot have around 134 damage and about 98 accuracy. The semiauto Snipers max out at 97.8 Accuracy but they do so at the sacrifce of Damage. To get even close to 134 Dam, it won't have better than about 96 Acc. -- MeMadeIt 21:37, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Match-point: MeMadeIt. You are really on a roll today. Take it easy on the new guyz though, woulda?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:41, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I also remember getting this yellow and black low level liquid sniper around that level, i dont remember the stats now because it was ages ago, but it was so/so damage and fairly hi accuracy with decent rof, i remember it was the best sniper rifle i had at the time and i used it well into 30's because it was still good and still hadnt found anything comparably better till much later. Pitrat3, 6:31, 11/12/10 That is an S&S weapon. They manufacture good snipers. 12:18, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Ya, S&S weapons are usually pretty good. I've seen a few that were nastier than equivalent weapons by Atlas/Jakobs(maybe Vladof instead of Jakobs) 21:02, November 12, 2010 (UTC)